gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Huntley
Huntley+CSR 103:9+Las Venturas=Driving Perfection.Andrew nicholson 17:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) But in GTA IV, Vladivostok FM or LCHC works best for me when in the car thefts Huntley, or Tuff Gong when in the Rasta-colored Huntley. I hate Radio Broker.Haruhi Suzumiya 18:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) For me on Ballad of Gay Tony self actualization FM or Vice city FM is the best radio station when in a huntley. I usually go on Bogt a lot and I can spend ages driving around with a huntley listening to music. The only thing that stops me is boredom after about 2 hours minimum or if the car is completely wrecked. I have lost count of how many huntleys I have drowned off the coast of northwood while trying to go down that awesome,narrow coastal path used in the mission No. 3. Andrew nicholson 16:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the Huntley is a Range Rover too, so whoever keeps changing it needs to stop this person is stupid!! the huntley cant be two things!!!! its a chevorlet tahoe!!!! if someone edits my text,and puts false info about the huntley i will just delete their text!!!! and or delite their profile crap!!! Haha! God, youre so hilarious. The angrier you get, the funnier it is. Gorden Frohman 07:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gordon Fuckman is one idiot who does not know anything about cars The Huntley is based on a Range Rover Classic, not a Tahoe. The grill is similar to the L322 2002-2005 Range Rover. Only the headlights look like they're based off a GMT400 chasis truck.Viggen37 03:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) actualy mr.vagina you are wrong. the front resembles a hevorlet tahoe and the sides represent a range rover. :P and mr.viggins or vagina or whatever! i am an expert at knowing cars in gta sa. i am the effects supervisor for gta san andreas and i helped rockstar create the Huntley. we based it of a chevorlet tahoe LT of the 90's. Leslie Burgess who is the name supervisor gave the Huntley its name. you cannot argue with me! i created the huntley in 2004 and you are saying its a full rage rover. piss of and stop putting false info on the Huntley's page or i will get the Mananger of GTA wiki and have your account shut down. DONT FUCK WITH THE TRUTH YOU GAME NERD. its a range rover. deal with it. Gorden Frohman 20:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Gordon Frohman is wrong. I just caled rockstar north, they said that the Huntley is a mix of 2 vehicles. Chevorlet Tahoe, and Range rover classic. Its the pure truth, its a MIX! Gordon you bore me ^_^. Mission appearances in the article it says that the Huntley appears in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro being used by the Russian Mafia.but the Russian mafia doesn't appear in that mission.--Collie Kaltenbrunner 12:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont understand that either.GtaBuffalo 22:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturer debate It has just occured to me that both the new GTA V Range Rover Vogue and Sport models both have no Vapid badging on them anywhere. In addition to this the new Range Rover Rover Sport model features two words above its front grille. If the models reflect real life, then the models will not be called "Huntley" but a two word name - (Range Rover Sports have "Range Rover" above the grille. As mentioned on the Huntley article, at this moment in time, Jaguar-Land Rover are owned by Tata motors, which I think is what's being reflected in the GTA universe. Following the observation of no badges I have removed the Vapid category. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well.. it's only 31 days and 2 hours, and this debate will be over. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) False Information The Huntley may appear in a different form in GTA V, but so far it is confirmed, the info in here is about the Gallivanter Baller. This needs to be removed.Leon Davis (talk) 03:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Enus There might be a new Huntley arriving in GTA V, made by Enus. It has been confirmed when photos of the custom mods in Los Santos Customs were leaked. Abdullahzahran (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Who knows if the images are fake? And who knows if the name is actually Huntley? It's only there in the files, and it was never stated in the Newswire post. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Abdullahzahran. Carl Johnson Jr. is right. Rockstar has not confirmed the release of this SUV as the Huntley nor has it been confirmed to appear in the DLC. Be aware that anyone can fake an image of the DLC and make it seem as if a new vehicle is appearing. We've had a lot of those. ( ) 16:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Guess what? here's the proof! Enus Huntley Ah yes,sorry,here's my signature (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:48, April 18, 2014 (UTC)) You'd really believe a video from someone in Europe or wherever he is? I'd believe that if it was from Machinama or IGN. ( ) 17:52, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The video is in Portuguese. Now, I don't know Portuguese, but I know that the video is just a commentary that shows the leaked files along with pics from GTA Forums. These files don't really prove that the car in the next DLC will be called Huntley. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Carl Johnson Jr. and Smashbro8, sorry for the inconvenience. I found this pic with the leaked files of the mods that could be applied to it, and its amazing how I didn't think that it might not even be named huntley. so thanks for the info, and I apologise. Abdullahzahran (talk) 20:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. You don't need to worry. Just watch out when viewing leaked files. ( ) 21:47, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8